OPPOSITE
by hyesang-nim
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku, hyung?" [MinV/JinV] Brother Complex! uke! Taehyung [I'm sorry guys, but this is RATED M]


**OPPOSITE**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Disclaimer : ceritanya punya saya, sayang, castnya bukan, yah:(**

 **Sebelumnya, sekali lagi ini RATE M, hati-hati, HATI-HATI. Walaupun belum terlalu gimana, NC-nya bakal lebih lebih lagi seiring berjalannya chapter. Jadi...atur-atur sendiri lah ya, Happy Reading!**

* * *

ll opposite ll

* * *

Dalam keadaan gelap gulita seorang remaja lelaki berjongkok di sudut ruangan dengan badan gemetar hebat, iris matanya bergerak kesana kemari dan peluh bercucuran. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan, tangannya yang gemetar meraba-raba lantai mencoba mencari benda persegi panjang yang beberapa saat lalu ia yakini terlempar ke sini.

Ia menghela nafas lega saat menemukan benda yang dicarinya, dengan gemetar ia mengaktifkan ponselnya, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara apapun, sekecil apapun.

Jangan sampai membangunkan orang itu.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, secercah harapan mucul, namun senyumnya berubah panik ketika mendapati batrainya yang tersisa hanya 1%. Dengan gemetar dan terburu-buru tangannya mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat untuk seseorang.

"Jimin-ah tolong aku, datang kemari secepatnya."

Sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya yang kecil bersamaan dengan munculnya suara itu, tubuhnya menegang seketika dan jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lipat lebih cepat. Seseorang membaca pesannya.

"Ini sudah malam Taehyung-ah, jangan merepotkan orang lain untuk jauh-jauh datang kemari, besok kau sekolah, kembali tidur bersama hyung."

Bertepatan dengan itu, notifikasi batrai habis di ponselnya membuat Taehyung semakin merutuki kebodohannya, sepasang tangan itu membimbing tubuh Taehyung untuk berdiri lalu menuntunnya kembali berbaring di kasur.

Tangan itu tidak kunjung lepas memeluknya, kakinya pun mengunci kakinya, jujur, Taehyung merasa gerah dan demi Tuhan, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Hyung, bisa kah kau tidur di kamarmu sendiri? Aku gerah bila harus berbagi kasur dengan tubuhmu yang mengunci tubuhku, ini sungguh tidak nyaman."

Sret

Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan itu melepas kaos yang dipakainya dengan sedikit memaksa, membuangnya asal lalu kembali mendekapnya posesif. Tubuhnya menegang saat kulit punggungnya besentuhan langsung dengan dada hyungnya, keduanya sama-sama shirtless.

"Masih gerah Taehyungie? Apa perlu hyung membuka celanamu juga?"

Tanya hyungnya dengan suara berat tepat di telinganya, Taehyung bergidik geli, jujur saja Taehyung ingin menangis.

"Hyungh.. Seokjin hyung, berhenti mengulum kupingku.."

Seokjin terkekeh pelan lalu bibirnya turun ke bawah, mengecup tengkuk Taehyung bertubi-tubi dan sesekali meniupnya. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya keras sambil memejamkan matanya erat, menahan segala suara yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Tangan Seokjin mengelus-ngelus perut rata Taehyung yang menimbulkan sensasi geli, sesekali ia mencubit niple Taehyung. Sungguh, ia merasa sedang dilecehkan, oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"hh hyung..bagaimana ahh aku bisa tidur jika sshh tanganmu menggerayangi tubuhku?"

Seokjin membalikan badan Taehyung dengan mudahnya sehingga mereka berhadapan, dengan sengaja ia merapatkan tubuh Taehyung ke arahnya, menekan juniornya ke milik Taehyung.

"ouuh taehyungie.."

Taehyung menangis dalam diam, dia merasa hina, dia tidak bisa mencegah perlakuan kurang ajar hyungnya.

* * *

ll opposite ll

* * *

Keesokan harinya Seokjin sudah tidak mendapati Taehyung di kamarnya, dia berlari mengitari seisi rumah sambil memanggil nama sang adik, namun nihil, mungkin dia sudah berangkat sekolah duluan.

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya, ini masih jam setengah enam pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah yang notabenenya masuk jam delapan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum mengingat apa yang semalam mereka lakukan.

Taehyung terdiam bisu di depan sebuah bilik telepon, tatapannya kosong, angin pagi yang menusuk tulang tidak berhasil mengubah mood Taehyung, dengan ragu ia masuk ke dalam bilik itu, mengangkat gagang telepon dan memasukan koin. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum memencet deretan nomor yang sudah terlampau diingatnya.

Dengan tatapan kosong Taehyung menunggu jawaban dari seseorang di sebrang sana. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, matanya masih mengantuk, perutnya keroncongan, dan dia butuh seragam untuk sekolah.

Setelah Taehyung membuka mata tadi pagi, dengan reflek ia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan kakaknya, memakai kembali kaosnya, meneteng tas sekolahnya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Jari-jari kakinya bergerak tak nyaman kedinginan, Taehyung lupa memakai alas kaki.

Kumohon angkat telfonku, kumohon, kumohon, Taehyung terus berharap dalam hatinya.

" _Hm?"_

Taehyung bernafas lega, "Jimin-ah? Bolehkah aku meminjam seragam dan sepatumu juga?"

" _Taehyung?"_ tanyanya di sebrang sana, "Iya."

" _Untuk apa, Tae?"_ Taehyung bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang bingung. "Aku terlalu terburu-buru sehingga lupa memakai seragam dan alas kaki."

Terdapat hening sejenak, Taehyung mulai gelisah, " _Katakan dimana dirimu sekarang Kim Taehyung."_

Jimin menjawab dengan suara yang teramat dingin, Taehyung mengernyit, Jimin itu bertanya atau apa?

"Bilik telepon, 15 langkah dari halte."

" _7 menit lagi aku sampai, jangan pergi kemana-kemana."_

Tuuut

Taehyung dengan patuh menuruti perintah Jimin, bahkan ia masih berada di dalam bilik telepon itu, tidak beranjak selangkah pun sampai mata indahnya menangkap sebuah ninja hitam berhenti di depan bilik telepon. Jimin segera turun dari motornya lalu menarik Taehyung, "Kau ini bodoh atau apasih? Aku kadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu." Desis Jimin sambil melepas jaket kulit hitamnya lalu memakaikannya pada Taehyung.

Jimin membawa Taehyung ke apartemennya, "kutebak, kau belum mandi juga kan?" Taehyung mengiyakan pertanyaan Jimin dalam hatinya, dia terlalu mengantuk untuk sekedar bersuara. Setelah sampai di apartemen Jimin, Taehyung langsung berlari dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang luas milik Jimin. "Biarkan aku tidur 15 menit saja, aku sangat lelah."

Jimin menutup dan mengunci apartemen miliknya lalu duduk di sofa, memperhatikan tubuh Taehyung yang sedang tengkurap diatas kasurnya.

Jimin mengambil bungkus rokok yang ada di sofa, mengambilnya sebatang lalu mengapitnya di antara bibirnya, menyalakan pematuk lalu mulai menghisap rokok itu kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskan asapnya. Dia menatap Taehyung intens, matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, mengingat bahwa sangat sulitnya dulu dia mendapatkan Taehyung, dia malah harus berpura-pura menjadi murid rajin lah, cupu lah, culun lah, dan hal konyol lainnya untuk meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa dia bukan bad boy lagi, tapi kenyataannya dia tetap bad boy sampai sekarang.

Jimin menyendarkan punggungnya ke sofa, menikmati setiap hisapan rokok yang dilakukannya sambil memejamkan mata, fantasi liar menyeruak masuk ke dalam otaknya, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Banyak hal yang ingin sekali ia lakukan bersama Taehyung, tapi harapan itu musnah setiap kali melihat anak itu tersenyum layaknya bayi yang tidak tahu apa-apa, ia jadi tidak tega. Lagi pula dia menyukai Taehyung bukan untuk itu kan? Semoga saja.

Jimin mamatikan rokoknya setelah menghisapnya kuat-kuat untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia takut Taehyung terganggu tidurnya. Jimin membuang puntung rokok bekas itu ke tempat sampah lalu beranjak dari sofa menghampiri Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum kecut, mengira-ngira apa yang tengah dialami kekasihnya ini, bahkan dalam tidurnya pun wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Jimin naik ke atas kasur lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping Taehyung, memeluk kekasihnya mencoba memberikan rasa aman. Jimin tersenyum dalam diam, dia jadi tidak sabar ingin memiliki Taehyung secara sah, agar bisa seranjang tiap harinya, _astaga apa yang kau pikirkan Jimin!_

Jimin membalikan badan Taehyung agar terlentang lalu naik ke atas tubuh Taehyung, menindihnya, entahlah Jimin ingin melakukan ini, Jimin menciumi pipi Taehyung gemas, lagi-lagi Jimin tersenyum kecut, pipinya semakin hari semakin tirus. Jimin beralih beralih menciumi hidung mancung Taehyung,

"Aku sayang kamu, jangan pergi ya."

Jimin mencium dahi Taehyung lama, dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari banyak yang menginginkan Taehyung, dia terlalu menonjol. Jimin memejamkan matanya dengan bibirnya yang masih di atas dahi Taehyung, betapa ia menyayangi pemuda di bawahnya.

"Jimin?"

Jimin membuka matanya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Selamat pagi, babi!"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, mendorong dada Jimin agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya. "Tidak mau~" ejek Jimin sambil tertawa dan menahan tubuhnya agar tetap memerangkap Taehyung. "Apa kau tidak kasihan? Lihat mataku masih mengantuk, awas aku mau tidur lagi!" Taehyung masih mendorong dada Jimin, bahkan dia sudah menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang-nendang kaki Jimin.

"Tidur lagi saja sana, tinggal memejamkan mata apa susahnya!" ejek Jimin sambil membuat mimik wajah sejelek mungkin, Taehyung terlalu ngantuk untuk tertawa keras jadi ia memilih mengabaikan Jimin dan kembali tertidur.

Duh Jimin gemas sendiri jadinya, dia memainkan rambut Taehyung. "Wah Tae rambutmu bagus, boleh aku cabut?" Jimin mengelus-ngelus rambut Taehyung, sesekali menariknya, tapi Taehyung tetap mengabaikannya.

"Lihat, hidungmu itu besar, terlalu tinggi, tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang manis," Jimin memencet-mencet hidung bangir Taehyung, "coba kecilkan sedikit." Jimin mengapit hidung Taehyung keras-keras sampai memerah, tapi Taehyung tidak mau menanggapi juga.

"Lihat telingamu, besar sebelah!" Jimin memekik sambil memainkan tangannya di telinga Taehyung, sesekali menggelitikinya, Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya sedikit tidak nyaman tapi tetap tidak mau kalah dengan Jimin.

Jimin dengan wajah kegirangannya mendongak ke atas, senang sekali bisa bertemu Taehyung pagi-pagi begini, Jimin kembali menatap wajah manis itu, jarinya bergerak di sekitar dada Taehyung. "Lihat, dadamu ini kurang luas dan kurang bidang, ckck seperti wanita saja." Jimin memberi opininya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, _heh tidak sadar diri ya?_

"Nah liat, bibir ini, terlalu merah, kau minum darah setiap hari atau bagaimana sih?" Jimin mengatupkan mulutnya untuk menahan tawa dengan apa yang barusan dia ucapkan. Taehyung membuka matanya malas lalu tangannya langsung menarik tengkuk Jimin, mencium bibir yang daritadi berbicara konyol itu, ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk Jimin tapi dengan hitungan sepersekian detik Jimin bisa mengambil kendali.

 _Argh sial._ Rutuk Taehyung dalam hati.

Jimin mengulum bibir Taehyung sepenuhnya, sesekali menggigitnya karna terlalu gemas lalu menghisapnya, Taehyung tidak mau kalah, dia melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Jimin, tangannya menarik kepala Jimin untuk memperdalaman ciuman, tangan Jimin sedari tadi berada di pipi Taehyung sambil mengelus-ngelusnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Taehyung melepaskan bibirnya secara paksa, wajahnya memerah padam, bibirnya dan Jimin sudah sama-sama bengkak, Jimin tersenyum jahil melihatnya, Taehyung masih mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap tajam Jimin. "Aku sudah menciummu kan, sekarang menyingkirlah, aku mau tidur." Usir Taehyung secara halus, Jimin tertawa lalu mengecup bibir bengkak Taehyung lalu turun dari tubuh Taehyung.

"Tae sepertinya aku ingin kita berciuman lagi."

"PARK JIMIN!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA AMPUUN!"

* * *

ll opposite ll

* * *

Motor Jimin sudah memasuki basement sekolah mereka, Taehyung turun dari motor Jimin dengan wajah kusut luar biasa dan Jimin dengan wajah super dinginnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah sekolahTaehyung!"

"Tidak mau!" Taehyung melotot kepada Jimin, Jimin menahan kesalnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Taehyung berjalan duluan, tidak mau menunggu Jimin, Jimin pun terlihat tidak peduli. Jimin meringis melihat penampilan Taehyung, astaga ini salahnya.

Jimin berjalan lebar-lebar untuk mengimbangi Taehyung lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Taehyung, untuk menahan agar Taehyung tidak meninggalkannya lagi. "Lepaskan, pendek!" Jimin tidak menggubris Taehyung, dia menarik kepala Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengecup pipi itu sekilas.

Wajah Taehyung memerah, astaga Park Jimin sialan!

Jimin menahan senyum kemenangannya melihat rona di wajah Taehyung, dia berbelok arah dengan santai, Taehyung yang dirangkul hanya bisa diam, ikut si supir. "Kita sarapan dulu." Kata Jimin sambil duduk di kursi kantin sambil menarik tangan Taehyung untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Roti kukus selai blueberry dan kacang, teh hangat dan susu coklat hangat ya pak." Setelah memesan sarapan, Jimin kembali duduk di sebelah Taehyung. "Jangan jauh-jauh dong sayang." Jimin menarik pinggang Taehyung lalu memeluk pinggangnya posesif, menatap datar siswa siswi yang melihat mereka.

"Jangan umbar-umbar kemesraan deh!" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, Jungkook duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka sambil memakan hot dognya. Jimin tersenyum meremehkan, "iri bilang saja."

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil kembali memakan hot dognya, "malam ini jadi kan?" tanya Jungkook setelah menghabiskan setengah hot dognya, "jadi apa? Aku lupa." Jimin memasang wajah berpikirnya sedangkan Taehyung beranjak untuk mengambil pesanan Jimin.

"Jam 9, rute 4." Jimin ber-oh ria, sambil membantu Taehyung meletakan minuman panas mereka. "kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja jadi!" ucap Jimin menyebalkan sambil memakan roti kacangnya, "Kau mau teh atau susu?" tanya Taehyung sebelum dia meminum salah satu diantaranya, "teh susu," jawab Jimin bergurau. "lagian kita sudah sering memakai rute itu, kemungkinan kalah sangat lah kecil." Lanjutnya sambil melahap roti kacangnya besar-besar.

Jungkook tidak memberi respon, "Kulihat ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, hari ini sepertinya akan turun hujan. Ini sangat beresiko, dengan kemiringan hampir 40 derajat aku takut kau jatuh ke jurang." Jungkook menjawab dengan sedikit kekehan. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu." Jawab Jimin santai, Jungkook mengangguk, "Tapi aku akan mengganti dulu rodanya, untuk mengurangi resiko kau tergelincir." Ucap Jungkook sambil melahap potongan terakhir makananya. "Atur-atur saja olehmu, Jeon." Ucap Jimin sambil memakan potongan terakhirnya.

Jimin menengok kekasihnya yang daritadi tidak bersuara, berniat menggodanya lagi, "YA! KIM TAEHYUNG!"

"Apa?"

Tanya Taehyung tanpa dosa sambil memakan rotinya dengan tangan satu lagi sedang mencampurkan kedua minuman yang dipesan mereka.

* * *

ll opposite ll

* * *

Setelah mengantar Taehyung ke kelasnya, dia berjalan ke kelasnya, iya, mereka beda kelas, Jimin berada di kelas B sedangkan Taehyung di kelas D.

Setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi, Taehyung sibuk mengeluarkan buku-bukunya, melepas plastiknya lalu mengganti nama pelajarannya. Tentu saja dia salah bawa buku, dia tidak punya waktu untuk menjadwal tadi.

Taehyung tidak bisa fokus pelajaran, dia memakai seragam Jimin, aroma Jimin tercium terus menerus membuat Taehyung kesal membayangkan wajah jelek pacarnya yang menyebalkan setiap saat.

Waktu pulang sudah tiba, Jimin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Taehyung dengan wajah dingin anehnya. Beberapa anak mengomel karna menganggap Jimin menghalangi jalan dan hanya dibalas dengan muka datar, Taehyung hanya mendoakan Jimin agar anak itu berganti kepribadian.

"Aduh dasar siput! Lama sekali!" Jimin yang terlampau kesal menghampiri bangku Taehyung untuk memasukan barang-barang kekasihnya, Taehyung hanya diam bersandar di kursinya sambil tersenyum geli, "Nah begitu, jangan menghalangi jalan!" Jimin menatap malas Taehyung, "terserah, mau langsung pulang atau main dulu?"

Taehyung berfikir sejenak, dia teringat hyungnya, jika dia pulang, pasti bertemu hyungnya, dia tidak mau diperlakukan mesum lagi seperti tadi malam.

Taehyung masih tidak habis pikir, tadi malam hyungnya itu kenapa? Jujur saja, Taehyung merasa sedikit jijik, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah dilakukan seperti itu, apakah hyungnya tadi malam sedang...horny? tapi yang benar saja, Taehyung pernah memergoki hyungnya sedang mastrubasi di kamar mandi, jadi mana mungkin tadi malam dia sedang horny lalu menggunakan Taehyung sebagai pelampiasan.

"Mau langsung pulang atau main dulu?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi sambil menarik pipi Taehyung keras, bukan gemas, tapi kesal.

"Aku menginap di tempatmu ya?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Yang benar?" tanya Jimin memastikan, "Iya, tidak akan ada siapa-siapa nanti di rumah, jadi daripada sendiri mendingan menginap di apartemenmu, _kan_?"

Jimin sebenarnya bersorak dalam hati, kapan lagi Taehyung mau menginap, tapi disisi lain dia malam ini ada jadwal, "Tapi Tae, tidak apa jika kau tidur sendiri? Maksudku kau tadi mendengar perbincanganku dengan Jungkook kan? Kemungkinan aku pulang jam setengah dua belas lewat." Kata Jimin sambil mensleting tasnya, dia memasukan buku-buku Taehyung tadi ke tasnya, ada-ada saja.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa menunggumu sambil mengerjakan pr mungkin?" Jimin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan menungguku, haih malam kemarin saja kau kekurangan tidur, jangan sampai malam ini kau kurang tidur juga." Taehyung nyengir mendengar omelan Jimin, "Kalau aku langsung tidur, ya sama saja seperti di rumah, sendiri, apa gunanya menginap kalau begitu." Kata Taehyung pura-pura cemburut, Jimin mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas.

"Ya beda lah sayang, kalau kau menginap di apartemenku, tengah malamnya kau kan tidur denganku, aku memelukmu, menciummu, me—"

"Astaga kau menjijikan!" Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya tapi Jimin lebih cepat dari itu, dia menarik tangan Taehyung, "Jadi?" Taehyung memasang wajah malas, "Jadi apanya?" Jimin menarik badan Taehyung lebih dekat, "jadi tidak menginapnya?" "Tidak." Jawab Taehyung cepat.

Jimin menghela nafas lelah, "Okedeh, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, mending tidur denganmu saja, iya tidak?" tanya Jimin seduktif di telinga Taehyung. "Apasih.." Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu. Jimin merangkul Taehyung lalu berjalan keluar kelas. "Jadi?"

"Jadi, jadi, jadi. Jadi apanya lagi hah?" Jimin tertawa melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang emosi, benar-benar menggemaskan. "Jadi, mau langsung pulang atau main dulu?"

"Main."

"Nah begitu, baru pacarku."

"Apasih.."

* * *

ll opposite ll

* * *

Bohong. Jimin meninggalkannya, setelah tadi sore pulang jalan-jalan mereka mengistirahatkan badan, dan mereka berdua ketiduran.

Taehyung melirik jam sekali lagi.

21.30

"Jimin brengsek."

 **TBC**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA TBC DULU NE.** Review aja yang mau fic ini berlanjut, saya siap melanjutkan jika kalian mau! Dan makasih buat yang baca Catastrophe, sekaligus minta maaf updatenya lama, dokumennya ke delete dan pas dicari2 lagi tetep gaada, tapi janji bakal update secepatnya!

Sayonara!


End file.
